OUR FAMILY LIFE
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: /CH 1 UP !/TRUST MY LOVE SEKUEL ! / Life After Weeding.. KyuMin's Family Life Story... Bad Sumarry.. Just read this FF.. / Boy X Boy/ Yaoi / BL/ Family Life / Typo / KYUMIN / YEWOOK / HAEHYUK / DLDR.../
1. Chapter 1

**TRUST MY LOVE **

**Sekuel Present**

"**OUR FAMILY LIFE"**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight :**

**Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Donghae X Eunhyuk / HAEHYUK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring, Humor failed**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

.

.

* * *

**~PROLOG~**

**OŁ2**

Pernikahan….

Kehidupan akan berubah dengan berjalannya waktu, begitu pula saat seseorang mencapai tahap pernikahan.

Kehidupan baru yang akan di lalui oleh 2 anak manusia, selalu menjaga bahtera yang terapung dalam lautan cinta. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka?

3 tahun menjalani sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia, suka dan duka di lewati bersama. Selalu bersama dalam sebuah nama yaitu Keluarga.

1 tahun menghabiskan waktu berada di luar Negara sendiri, melangkah menuju cita-cita yang yang di mimpikan oleh seorang Sungmin. Setelah kerja keras selama setahun, namja imut itu pun berhasil membuktikan kemampuannya dengan membawa pulang sebuah tropi dan mencatatkan namanya dalam daftar penulis dunia.

Kebahagian sangat di rasakan oleh KyuMin's Family ini. Kebahagian mereka pun lengkap saat mereka kembali kerumah indah mereka di Jeju, dan dengan kehadiran seorang anggota keluarga yang baru yang akan selalu memberi tawa dalam keluarga kecil ini.

.

.

"pa… mam.. mam.."

"eer~ tunggu umma ne? Aku tidak ingin meracuni mu chagya.. ne?"

"pa.. mam…"

"hiks… huwweeee~~~"

"Aissh.. Sungie.. Uljima.. Uljima…"

"Yak Sungie~ tunggu umma mu.. aish.. Ayolah jangan menangis ne? Kau bisa membuat Appa menangis juga.."

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Eum.. Lihat wajah polosnya itu Kyu~"

"Dia sangat menggemaskan, tapi juga menyebalkan"

"hahaha, hidung dan bibirnya benar-benar mirip denganmu Kyunnie.."

"Ne, ne.. Arrasso.. Kajja Bunny.. sekarang kau milikku, anak ini sudah banyak merebut perhatianmu"

"Mwo? Apa itu? Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak akan cemburu jika kau memberikan ku jatah juga.."

"Mwo? Yak! Turunkan aku Kyu~!"

.

.

.

"BunnyMin.. bogoshipo.."

"Kyu.. aku lelah.. tidurlah…."

"Anii.. aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum menyentuhmu Bunny.."

"Aish.. eunghh.. Kyuhhh… henti..kannnh…"

"Saranghae Bunny.."

"Kyuhhh.. eunghh…Sungiehh…"

"Huuuweeeeee~~ maaa~~ hiksss….."

"Aish jinja.. Anak itu lagi… kenapa anak itu selalu mengganggu?!"

.

.

.

"Yak Bunny! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Kenapa berteriak? Kau membuat kami kaget! "

"S-siapa dia? Kenapa kalian peluk-peluk eoh?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak ingat aku Kyuhyun?"

"Nuguya?"

"Aish.. Aku Lee Donghae.. pabboya!"

.

.

.

"Sungiie.. Kajja lihat aku.."

"lihat ahjussi mu ini chagya… Aishh.. kau menggemaskan…"

"Hae-Hyung, aku jadi ragu umurmu lebih tua dariku, bahkan sikapmu lebih kekanakan dari anakku.."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Kyu~?"

.

.

.

"yeopo…"

"Hae-Hyung, kau sudah pulang ke Korea…"

"Ne, Wookie.. ah, wookie-ya, nuguya?"

"Oiya, semua kenalkan.. Ini sepupu Yesung Hyung dari Jepang.."

"Annyeong… Lee Hyuk Jae imnida.. panggil saja Eunhyuk"

"Eunhyukkie? Manis…"

.

.

.

"Wookie baby.. Ayolah, sudah lama kita tak berdua.."

"Hyungie.. tapi bagaimana dengan Jongwo?"

"ehm.. kita titipkan saja Jongie pada KyuMin? Bagaimana?"

"Apa mereka mau?"

"Tentu mereka harus mau.. Ayolah baby.. Aku mau liburan berdua denganmu."

.

.

.

"He-ci… pa.. ma…"

"Yak Sungie~ kenapa kau menyebutkan nama ikan badut duluan? Harusnya kau menyebut Appa duluan!"

"he-ci.. he-ci…"

"Kyaa~ Sungie memang pintar.. ne, he-ci semakin sayang sama Sungie"

"Yak Hae-hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah Kyu~ biarkan saja.."

"Err.. ada ikan itu, rumah ini jadi berasa memiliki 2 anak kecil.

"haha, anggap saja Sungie punya adik nantinya.."

"Bunny,, adik? Bagaimana jika buatkan Sungie adik sekarang?"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

"MinnieMin.. Ada apa dengan rumah kita? Kenapa berantakan begini?"

"Kyu, jangan berteriak~!"

"he-ci, huk-ci, jongie.."

"sungie, huk-ci, he-ci.."

"Kyaa~ Sungie sama Jongie pintaar.."

"Lee Donghae.. Lee Hyuk Jae.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"hehe, kau sudah pulang Kyu?"

"WUUUAAAA…"

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan wookie?"

"Minnie Hyung.. Kami mau minta tolong.."

"Apa? Katakan saja.."

"Kami akan liburan selama 3 hari ke China…"

"Lalu? Wookie-hyung jangan berputar-putar cepat katakan …"

"Kyu~!"

"Begini.. Kami.. Kami mau menitipkan Jongie pada kalian…"

"Jongie? Boleh saja.."

"Jinja Minnie? Benar kan chagya mereka mau.."

"MWO? Bocah kecil itu?"

"Ne, Kyu.. Mungkin Eunhyuk juga akan menginap di rumah kalian, dia bisa membantu menjaga Jongie.."

"MWO? Monyet aktif itu juga?"

"Yak Kyunie~! Kenapa berteriak terus?"

"ANDWEE~! Aku tak setuju~! Sungie dan Donghae saja sudah bikin rumah ini rusuh.. Apa lagi ada Jongie dan Eunhyuk itu? Andwwee! Rumah ini akan lebih ramai dari taman bermain.. Waktu ku bersama BunnyMin akan semakin hilang… Andwwee~!"

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG END**

* * *

Buahahaha…..

Akhirnya Hye bawakan Sekuel dari TML…^^~

Karena banyak permintaan untuk HaeHyuk juga gabung., jadilah mereka muncul… Hahaha

Mianhae, Hye tak ahli dalam membuat Oneshoot / Twoshoot jadi bawa chapter lagii deh.. fuuhh….

Ayoo… Siapa yang tertarik pada OFL inii?

Adakah yang mau membacanya? *semoga ada*

And the last..

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUST MY LOVE **

**Sekuel Present**

"**OUR FAMILY LIFE"**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight :**

**Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Donghae X Eunhyuk / HAEHYUK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring, Humor failed**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

.

.

**Enjoy Reading~!**

.

.

.

* * *

**OŁ2**

Seorang namja tampan tengah terduduk manis di sebuah ruangan. Ia duduk bersila di atas karpet berbulu yang sangat lembut sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang terletak di belakangnya dengan posisi kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada.

Bersantai…

Mungkin seperti itulah. Namun tidak hanya duduk saja kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Namja berkulit putih pucat dan berambut brunnete coklat itu tengah memperhatikan sesuatu yang tengah bergerak aktif (?) di depannya. Matanya tak lepas dari seorang namja kecil yang tengah bermain dengan banyak sekali mainan di atas karpet itu. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil saat objek yang ia perhatikan melakukan hal-hal konyol dan mulai tertawa riang.

"Yak! Jangan memukul kepalamu sendiri Sungie…" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sebuah mainan yang di gunakan sang aegya untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri. Namja kecil dengan pipi chubby dan berambut dark brown tipis itu pun hanya tertawa riang, entah ia mengerti atau tidak yang di katakan sang Appa.

"pa.. pa…" ucap Hyunsung tak jelas membuat Kyuhyun mengacak rambut tipis sang aegya nya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa mendengar suara imut aegya nya. Hyunsung yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut lalu mulai berkutat dengan mainannya kembali.

Hyunsung kembali bermain dengan mainan-mainannya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Namja kecil berumur 1 tahun lebih ini selalu aktif dan tidak bisa hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai duduk bersantai kembali sambil memperhatikan sang aegya yang masih tertawa pada mainannya. Kyuhyun melihat jam yang terlingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Jam 7.. Kenapa Minnie belum pulang?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Ma.." Hyunsung yang mendengar itu pun ikut menimpali sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ne, Kenapa umma mu belum pulang eoh? Apa kau tidak lapar chagy?" Kyuhyun pun mulai mengajak ngobrol Hyunsung yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos itu.

"mam.. mam.." ucap Hyunsung senang sambil menepuk tangannya.

"eer~ tunggu umma ne? Aku tidak ingin meracuni mu chagya.. ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencubit pipi chubby Hyunsung.

"pa.. mam…" gumam Hyunsung lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya ia salah member pertanyaan pada anak polo situ, err~

Bukannya Kyuhyun tak ingin memberi anaknya makan, tapi.. Hei, dia tidak mau meracuni anaknya sendiri dengan masakan yang tidak jelas bentuk dan rasanya itu.

"Pa…" teriak Hyunsung dengan wajah cemberutnya juga mata yang sudah berair. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya melihat itu, ia sangat tau jika sudah begini beberapa detik lagi pasti akan terjadi kekacauan.

"huwweeee~~~"

Voila~! Dugaan Kyuhyun tepat.. Sang aegya mulai menangis dengan sangat merdu nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Walaupun sudah 1 tahun merawat aegya ini, dia paling payah dalam menenangkan Hyunsung yang mulai menangis.

"Aissh.. Sungie.. Uljima.. Uljima…" Kyuhyun mulai menggendong Hyunsung dan menimangnya, berusaha untuk meredakan tangisannya, tetapi bukannya berhenti Hyunsung semakin mengeraskan suaranya membuat Kyuhyun semakin panic.

"Yak Sungie~ tunggu umma mu.. aish.. Ayolah jangan menangis ne? Kau bisa membuat Appa menangis juga.." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Hyunsung. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambil smartphone nya dari saku celana, lalu memencet speed dial.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja menghubungi sang Umma yang masih berada di luar rumah. Sungmin sedang menemui editornya untuk menyerahkan chapter novel terbarunya.

Jangan salah, walaupun sudah 3 tahun menjalani pernikahan ia sama sekali tak meninggalkan dunia tulis menulisnya. Dan Kyuhyun? Sekarang ia menjadi seorang composer yang cukup terkenal, banyak artis yang telah memesan lagu darinya,selain itu ia juga membantu sang Appa mengawasi cabang perusahaan Cho's group di Jeju.

"yeoboseyo?" jawab suara di sebrang yang di yakini sebagai suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan Hyunsung yang terus menangis.

"Yak Bunny! Kau dimana? Aish, kau dengar? Sungie menangis,. Cepatlah pulang…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada paniknya.

"Kau Appa nya Kyu~ tenangkan dia.." Ucap Sungmin santai.

"aku tidak bisa Minnie.. Ayolah.." balas Kyuhyun dengan nada memelasnya.

"Ish.." gumam kesal Sungmin lalu langsung memutuskan hubungan telfon mereka.

"Yak! Yak!.." Kyuhyun melihat layar ponselnya dengan kesal karena sang istri tercinta memutuskan telfonnya secara sepihak.

"PabboKyu…"

Sebuah suara mengisterupsi kepanikan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang berdiri santai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bunny~~" Rengek Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin lalu menyerahkan Hyunsung yang masih menangis pada itu Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega..

"sstt.. uljima chagya.. umma disini.. uljima ne.." Sungmin mulai mengajak ngobrol Hyunsung sambil menimang, meredakan tangisan Hyunsung.

"Ma.. hiks.. ma.." ucap Hyunsung sambil menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya pada dada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hyunsung.

"Kenapa menangis eum? Appa mu nakal eoh?" Sungmin tertawa kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"mam.. ma.."

"Ah, kau lapar chagy? Kajja, kita makan…" Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Sungmin meletakan Hyunsung di baby table lalu memberikan beberapa mainan pada Hyunsung.

"umma siapkan dulu, kau tunggu ne?" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut tipis Hyunsung.

Ia pun mulai menyiapkan makanan bagi sang aegya. Membuat bubur dengan rasa coklat kesukaan Hyunsung. Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang lalu mencium pipi putih mulusnya.

"Kyu~" gumam Sungmin sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"eum? Kenapa lama sekali?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Sungmin.

"Tadi aku mengantar teuki hyung ke bandara juga. Dia harus kembali ke Seoul malam ini.." jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin..

"Selesai.." Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berbalik.

"Kyu., minggirlah.. Sungie sudah lapar.." Ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tidak menyingkir dari hadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru mengecup bibir pulm Sungmin dengan sedikit lumatan.

"Aku juga lapar Bunny.." Rengek Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Arrasso.. Kalau begitu kau yang suapi Sungie, aku akan memasakan pasta untukmu ne?" Ucap Sungmin lalu memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, menerima mangkuk itu dan duduk di kursi meja makan menghadap Hyunsung yang sudah kesenangan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"mam.. mam…"

"Ne, kita makan chagya.. Ayo buka mulutmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mulai menyuapi Hyunsung. Hyunsung pun patuh dan membuka mulutnya, dan bubur yang menurut namja kecil itu enak pun masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Yak! Berikan sendoknya chagya…" Kyuhyun mulai kewalahan saat Hyunsung mengambil alih sendok dari tangannya.

"mam.. mam.." gumam Hyunsung sambil mulai menyendokan buburnya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mwo? Kau bisa makan sendiri? Bunny lihat! Hyunsungie sudah bisa makan sendiri…" Ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil memperhatikan Hyunsung dengan mata berbinar. Walaupun Hyunsung makan dengan sangat berantakan dan tidak rapi itu, sang Appa tetap tertawa senang. Sungmin pun tersenyum bukan karena tingkah Hyunsung, tapi tingkah Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan Hyunsung dengan mata berbinar tersebut.

"Ne, anak umma memang pintar…" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak sayang rambut Hyunsung, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan, menyerahkan pasta kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung menyantapnya.

"pa.. mam…" gumam Hyunsung sambil menjulurkan sendok berisi buburnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau saja yang makan itu, Appa makan ini ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"uh.. mam!" Hyunsung menggeleng lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ish.. Arra.. Kau ini sama keras kepalanya dengan umma mu.." ucap Kyuhyun lalu mulai melahap bubur yang menurutnya berasa hambar dan tak mengenakan itu.

"Kyunnie~ Aku tidak begitu.."ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka, sambil terus memperhatikan sang aegya yang tetap memakan buburnya sendiri dengan sangat berantakan. Biarlah bubur itu berantakan, ini akan membuat aegya mereka lebih mandiri nantinya, bukankah begitu?

"Sungie…." Entah apa yang di fikirkan evil itu, ia mengigit kecil pipi chubby Hyunsung yang terlihat kenyal.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun menggigit pipi chubby sang aegya.

"hehe.. salahkan anak ini pipinya terlihat kenyal.. Aku kan jadi gemas.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah inncent nya kemudian memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"pa.. kal.." ucap Hyunsung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ne, chagya.. Appamu nakal.." Timpal Sungmin yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan udara semakin dingin. Sungmin tengah menidurkan sang aegya kecil di dalam box putih yang cukup besar miliknya. Sungmin memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah Hyunsung yang sangat pulas dalam tidurnya, senyuman terukir diwajah imut Sungmin.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dan di dominasi dengan warna baby blue ini dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eum.. Lihat wajah polosnya itu Kyu~" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan, tapi juga menyebalkan" Timpal Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin namun tatapannya focus pada namja kecil imut yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka bunny nya.

"hahaha, hidung dan bibirnya benar-benar mirip denganmu Kyunnie.." Ucap Sungmin lagi di tengah tawa nya.

"Ne, ne.. Arrasso.. Kajja Bunny.. sekarang kau milikku, anak ini sudah banyak merebut perhatianmu" Kyuhyun mulai membalikkan tubuh Sungmin lalu mengecup singkat kening Sungmin.

"Mwo? Apa itu? Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?" cibir Sungmin

"Aku tidak akan cemburu jika kau memberikan ku jatah juga.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga kanan Sungmin, membuat namja imut itu sedikit kegelian.

"Mwo? Yak! Turunkan aku Kyu~!" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menggendong Sungmin dengan ala bridal style, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Hyunsung menuju kamar mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di ranjang bed size nya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas melihat senyuman diwajah tampan Kyuhyun, Ia pun mulai membenarkan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Kyuhyun yang mulai naik ke ranjang itu.

"Minnie…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Sungmin yang membelakangi dirinya. Sungmin hanya terdiam tak menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun, ia sangat tahu apa yang di inginkan namja evil itu tapi ia sedang tak mood saat ini.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin, dan mulai menjilati tengkuk Sungmin membuat namja imut itu mulai menggeliat geli.

"BunnyMin.. bogoshipo.." bisik Kyuhyun lagi tanpa menghentikan aksi menjilatnya, tangannya mulai mengelus dada Sungmin dengan sangat lembut.

"Kyu.. aku lelah.. tidurlah…." Ucap Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua desahan yang akan menambah semangat dari seorang Kyuhyun itu.

"Anii.. aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum menyentuhmu Bunny.."Kyuhyun mulai membalikan tubuh Sungmin sedikit dengan paksaan karena namja imut itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung melahap bibir pulm Sungmin. Melumat nya dengan sangat lembut, memasukan lidahnya menerobos gua hangat Sungmin dan mulai bergelut dengan lidah Sungmin.

"Aku akan bermain cepat Bunny.." UcapKyuhyun sambil menurunkan ciumannya pada leher putih Sungmin.

"Aah.. Kyuhh…" desahan Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat pada spot sensitive di lehernya. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia sudah berhasil. Tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka kancing piyama Sungmin hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Ia pun mulai menghisap bahu mulus Sungmin dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana.

"Kyunnieh.. henti..kannh…" Sungmin menggeliat nikmat saat Kyuhyun mulai memilin nipple nya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lalu langsung melumat nipple Sungmin, menghisap kuat dan menggigit nya kecil. Sungmin hanya bisa menjambak rambut dark brown Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun matanya membulat saat ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Aish.. eunghh.. Kyuhhh… henti..kannnh…" lenguh Sungmin lagi tapi tak di tanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Bunny.." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa melepas hisapannya pada nipple Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh.. eunghh…Sungiehh…" Sungmin mulai berontak saat ia sudah memastikan suara yang tertangkap oleh telinganya adalah suara tangisan sang aegya. Kyuhyun pun mulai menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mengernyit bingung dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Huuuweeeeee~~ maaa~~ hiksss….."

Voila~! Anak itu memang menangis dengan sangat keras. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan kesal, ia pun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin, membiarkan namja imut itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menenangkan sang aegya.

"Aish jinja.. Anak itu lagi… kenapa anak itu selalu mengganggu?!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kesenangannya kembali di ambil oleh sang aegya imut-imutnya itu, seperti itulah fikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

**OŁ2**

Seorang namja tampan baru saja menginjakan kakinya di sebuah bandara yang cukup besar ini. Ia melangkah dengan santai dan gaya coolnya. Ia mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna abu-abu, straight jeans berwarna hitam, short boot hitamnya, dan juga sunglasses yang setia menutupi mata indahnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan rambut hitam lapis dark brown, membuat siapapun yeoja yang melihatnya saat ini akan terpana dan berteriak histeris. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar bandara, dan mulai mencari sosok yang akan menjemputnya di bandara ini.

"Jeju.. Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak kemari…" gumamnya sambil melepaskan sunglassesnya lalu menatap langit Jeju yang sangat cerah hari ini.

"Donghae-ya"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan -memandang langit- namja itu. Namja yang di panggil Donghae itu pun menolehkan kepalanya mengarah pada asal suara, Ia pun tersenyum lembut saat mendapati namja imut tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri namja imut itu.

"Minnie Hyung.. kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sapa Donghae sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk namja imut itu singkat.

"Anii.. Kenapa baru sampai sore eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam Donghae.

"Ada masalah dengan pesawatnya jadi aku harus transit dulu.." Jelas Donghae. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kajja, kita pulang sekarang.." Ajak Sungmin.

Mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam mobil Sungmin dan Sungmin mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara.

"Waah.. jadi ini yang namanya Hyunsung?" Ucap Donghae riang sambil menatap namja kecil yang tengah duduk di seat car jok belakang mobil. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waah.. kyeopta… Annyeong Sungie-ah…" Ucap Donghae lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyunsung yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aigoo.. neomu kyeopta.." Donghae pun mencubit gemas pipi chubby Hyunsung.

"Aku ahjussi mu.. Nama ku Donghae.. Arrasso?" Ucap Donghae lagi.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang, tatapannya tetap focus pada kemudi mobil dan jalanan di depannya. Ia tau Donghae sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, dan akhirnya sekarang mereka sampai di rumah indah KyuMin.

.

.

"wah hyung.. rumah ini hebat.. aku tak menyangka bocah itu memberikanmu rumah ini.." Kagum Donghae saat menyelusuri setiap sudut rumah ini.

"Haha.. itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu Hae.." ucap Sungmin sambil mendudukan Hyunsung di karpet berbulu ruang tamu dan menemaninya bermain.

"Kau hebat bisa tahan lama dengan bocah setan itu Hyung.." canda Donghae sambil tertawa kecil, Ia pun mulai duduk di mengapa Hyunsung kecil pun ikut tertawa melihat Donghae yang masih tertawa itu dan membuat Donghae semakin menyukai namja kecil imut di hadapan ini.

"ni…" gumam Hyunsung sambil menyerahkan mobil-mobilan pada Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau mau bermain dengan ahjussi eoh?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyubit pipi Hyunsung yang justru tertawa senang.

"Kau lapar Hae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan sang aegya yang terus bermain dengan Donghae.

"hehe., sangat lapar Hyung.." jawab Donghae sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Aigoo.. Arra., ku buatkan sesuatu dulu.. Jaga Hyunsung ne?" Ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Sungie.. ayo, coba kau panggil Hae ahjussi.. ne?" Ucap Donghae sambil menabrakan mobil-mobilan di tangannya dengan truk yang di mainkan Hyunsung. Hyunsung hanya menatap bingung kearah Donghae sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kajja.. Hae Ah-ju-sii.." Perintah Donghae lagi dengan mengeja ucapannya.

"cii.." gumam Hyunsung sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, Hae ahjussi.. Ayolah, aku ingin kau mengucapkan nama ku.. ne? ne?" Rengek Donghae sambil menelungkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi chubby Hyunsung.

"he.. ci…" gumam Hyunsung pelan

"Kyaa,, akhirnya.. kau memang keponakan ku yang pintar.." Donghae teriak kesenangan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hyunsung.

"Yak! Kau mau membunuh anakku eoh?" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat aegya mungilnya di peluk Donghae dengan sangat erat. Donghae pun menyengir dan melepaskan tubuh mungil itu, lalu mengambil sepiring nasi goring kimchi buatan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Hyung,.. dia menggemaskan.." Ucap Donghae sambil melahap nasi gorengnya.

"he..ci.. mam.." Gumam Hyunsung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae.

"Ne, hae-jussi lagi makan.." Ucap Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi chubby Hyunsung. Hyunsung pun tak ambil pusing dan kembali bermain dengan mainannya.

"Kyu dimana Hyung?" Tanya Donghae

"tadi dia pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengawasi produk terbarunya, lalu akan menemui kliennya di gallery." Jelas Sungmin. Donghae pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Donghae menyelesaikan makannya, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk bermain dan tertawa bersama sang aegya tercinta.

"Hae.. lalu kenapa kau ke Jeju eoh? Mendadak pula.." Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang ikut bermain dengan Hyunsung.

"menyegarkan hatiku hyung.. Aku lelah berada di Seoul…" jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyunsung.

"Orang tua mu bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Donghae adalah sepupu dekatnya, dan sejak kecil mereka selalu bermain bersama. Donghae lebih sering menginap dirumahnya dulu daripada di rumahnya sendiri dan Sungmin pun sangat tahu permasalahan dalam keluarga Donghae sejak dulu.

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik mereka berpisah daripada membuatku pusing.. Aku sudah muak Hyung.." Ucap Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin mendekati Donghae dan mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Arrasso.. tinggallah disini sesuka hatimu ne?" Ucap Sungmin lembut.

Donghae pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai Hyung kandungnya.

"Gomawo Hyung.." Ucap Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menguatkan dirinya saat ini.

.

.

"Yak Bunny! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sebuah suara teriakan menginterupsi acara melankolis yang tengah terjadi di ruang tamu tersebut. Donghae pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menolehkan kepalanya, mendapatkan seorang namja tampan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Kenapa berteriak? Kau membuat kami kaget! " Ucap Sungmin santai sambil menatap wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

"S-siapa dia? Kenapa kalian peluk-peluk eoh?" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau tidak ingat aku Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae heran. Kyuhyun pun mengernyit bingung sambil menatap Donghae intens, dari atas hingga bawah.

"Eh? Nuguya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Aish.. Aku Lee Donghae.. pabboya!" Ucap Donghae dengan nada kesal. Kyuhyun tetap terdiam sambil berusaha memutar memory nya mengingat nama tersebut.

"D-Donghae?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dia sepupu ku Kyu.. Kau lupa eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Donghae? Ah! Ikan badut!" Pekik Kyuhyun seperti mendapat sebuah harta karun.

Pletak

Sebuah tongkat mainan melayang dan mendarat sempurna di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melemparku? Ish.." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merengut kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu pabbo!" decak kesal Donghae.

"pa.. pa.." Hyunsung yang melihat sang Appa kesakitan pun mulai merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menarik-narik ujung celana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum senang.

"Sungie chagya… lihat apa yang ikan itu lakukan pada Appa mu yang tampan ini.." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Hyunsung lalu mengecup bibir kecil itu singkat. Hyunsung hanya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan mengajarkan anakmu yang tidak-tidak Cho…" Timpal Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan mendudukan hyunsung di pangkuannya. Donghae mulai merubah raut mukanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung mendapat tingkah Donghae.

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan tatapan Donghae.

"Kyu~ Aku ingin menginap disini ya? Selama beberapa bulan, ah beberapa minggu deh.. ya ya ya? Jebal…" Donghae memohon dengan menggunakan fishy eyes nya (?) dan tangan di tangkupkan di depan dada.

"MWO?' Pekik Kyuhyun

"Yak.. Kyu.. jebal… Minnie Hyung saja sudah mengijinkanku.. Iya kan Hyung?" Ucap Donghae sambil bertanya seduktif pada Sungmin yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman namja imut itu.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, seakan memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap intens wajah Donghae yang memelas.

"Ayolah Kyu~ Aku akan membantu menjaga Sungie deh.." ucap Donghae lagi. Mendengar ucapan Donghae itu, Kyuhyun mulai merubah raut wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Benar kau mau membantu menjaga Hyunsung, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringaiannya, membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ne, tentu.. Sungie itu menggemaskan, aku menyukainya.." Ucap Donghae riang.

"Arrasso.. Baiklah.. Kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kapan pun kau mau Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jinja? Kyaa.. Sungie.. kau dengar itu.. Kita akan bermain bersama.." teriak Donghae kegirangan lalu langsung mengambil Hyunsung dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya entah kemana. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat kesenangan Donghae, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Tumben kau cepat ember ijin dengan mudah Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin kira akan sulit membujuk Kyuhyun yang tak menyukai ada orang lain di rumah tercinta mereka.

"Anii Bunny.. Ini menguntungkan.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir pulm Sungmin.

"Mwo? Menguntungkan?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ne, jika begini.. Kita jadi punya waktu berdua kan? Hyunsung tidak akan menganggu acara indah kita BunnyMin.." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Yak Kyu~! Kau.. ummpphhtt…" Pekikan Sungmin terhenti saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun telah mengunci bibir pulm miliknya. Memberikan sebuah lumatan dan hisapan yang dalam.

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun saat di rasa pasukan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-paru telah berkurang drastis. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan panggutan mereka, lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman super manis untuk sang istrinya itu.

"Aish.. hosh.. Kau ini.. hosh…" Ucap Sungmin terengah sambil mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang masih setia menunjukkan senyuman penuh arti nya.

"Ayolah BunnyMin.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" Ucap Kyuhyun dramatis sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin seakan mereka tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan kelakuan super manja dari namja yang telah berstatus suaminya itu, ya walaupun harus ia akui waktunya berdua dengan Kyuhyun berkurang saat sang namja mungil hadir di dunia ini.

"Arrasso.. Terserah.. Sekarang kau harus mandi Kyunnie…" Jawab Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kesal sambil mendesah pelan. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Mandilah.. Aku akan siapkan makan malam…" Sungmin mulai membuka dasi berwarna biru laut yang masih setia menghiasi kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Anii.. Mandikan ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun masih nada super manja nya juga mencoba menggunakan aegyo yang menurut Sungmin gagal total tersebut. Sungmin mendelik mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Iya.. iya.. Aku mandi.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau justru akan menggodaku Bunny.." Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir pulm Sungmin lagi, hanya sebuah kecupa singkat, lalu ia langsung berlari sebelum sang Bunny imutnya itu mulai mengamuk akan aksi manjanya hari ini.

Sungmin pun tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menuju tangga. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju dapur, mulai berkutat dengan bahan makanan untuk makan malam keluarga kecilnya dan juga untuk orang baru yang mulai hari ini akan menemani hari-hari keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam sempurna, suasana langit menjadi lebih gelap dan hitam karena sang dewi malam yang selalu memancarkan cahaya di malam hari itu tengah bersembunyi malu di dalam sang awan hitam kelam, awan yang telah berkali-kali memancarkan kilatan petir dan menurunkan beberapa rintikan air, membasahi Jejunum ini.

"Issh.. Malam ini dingin sekali…" Kyuhyun baru saja menuruni tangga dari kamarnya, ia turun menuju dapur sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa mendingin karena udara malam yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Dapur sudah terlihat ramai. Tawa Hyunsung memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, di tambah dengan tawaan dari sang umma dan paman tersayangnya. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri baby table Hyunsung dan langsung memeluk anak itu gemas lalu mengecup dalam pipi chubby Hyunsung.

"Pa…" Hyunsung awalnya tercekat kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba sang Appa, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa senang melihat Appa nya berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Mwo? Kau terlihat sangat senang chagya.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi meja makan sebelah kanan Hyunsung.

"Tentu saja senang.. Kan ada Hae Ahjussi.. Benar kan chagya?" Tanpa di perintah Donghae langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun ajukan pada Hyunsung kecilnya. Hyunsung hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu melihat Donghae yang menatapnya.

"Jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anakku Hyung…" Balas Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan celemek pada leher Hyunsung saat melihat Sungmin mulai siap dengan makanannya.

"Aish.. Tenang saja Kyu~ Aku akan mengajarkang Sungie untuk menjadi seorang flower boy sejati saat ia remaja nanti. Dia pasti akan setampan diriku.." Ucap Donghae bangga diri sambil menepuk dada nya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, yang ia yakini Hyunsung nanti akan tampan seperti Appanya yang super tampan ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan mungkin itu akan menurun pada Cho Hyunsung. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan eoh?" Sungmin pun datang ke meja makan sambil membawa beberapa menu makan malam mereka., sepiring bulgogi, dak gang jung, kimchi mentimun tersaji di meja makan membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambar sumpit nya dan bersiap menyantap. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka berdua seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu.

"Ma.. mam.." Hyunsung yang melihat 2 orang di depannya telah asik menyantap makanannya pun mulai protes.

"Ne, chagya.." Sungmin pun duduk di kursi yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya untuk memulai acara menyuapi sang aegya imut tercintanya. Sebuah bubur nasi dengan daging dan sayur yang telah di haluskan spesial Sungmin siapkan untuk anaknya tersebut, dan Hyunsung terlihat sangat lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Bunny.. Aaa.." Kyuhyun mengulurkan daging bulgogi dengan sumpitnya kearah Sungmin saat namja imut itu sibuk menyuapi anak mereka, tanpa fikir panjang Sungmin pun melahap bulgogi itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Ya seperti biasa, Sungmin akan makan setelah selesai menyuapi Hyunsung dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun pun sering kesal melihat Sungmin harus menunda acara makannya yang penting itu dan karena itulah namja tampan ini berbaik hati untuk menyuapi beberapa makanan kepada Sungmin di tengah acara makannya sendiri, saling menyuapi.. Itulah yang Donghae fikirkan saat melihat pemandangan moment indah sebuah keluarga kecil di depannya itu. Donghae tersenyum melihat hal tersebut, Kyuhyun yang biasanya cuek dan tidak peduli menurut pandangannya sangatlah berbeda dengan Kyuhyun saat bersama Sungmin dan Hyunsung, ia akan tersenyum lembut bahkan tertawa senang tanpa beban sedikitpun.

'Keluarga yang manis.. Aku jadi ingin memiliki keluarga seperti mereka…' batin Donghae masih memperhatikan acara makan KyuMin's Family itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makanannya sendiri.

Dan Acara makan malam KyuMin's Family bersama sang Ahjussi tercinta Donghae berlangsung dengan sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan dengan beberapa selingan tawa dari Hyunsung yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga ikut tertawa melihat anak itu tertawa polos.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 KST namun Kyuhyun masih saja terduduk manis di belakang sebuah piano yang tidakcukup besar bersama dengan beberapa kertas not balok music yang berserakan di meja sebelah nya, sepertinya namja tampan ini tengah membuat sebuah komposisi music baru. Ia terlihat serius menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas-kertas itu lalu memencet beberapa tuts di pianonya, sesekali Ia membenarkan kaca mata baca yang menghiasi indah wajahnya yang terkadang turun tersebut.

"Kyunnie…" Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas pada ambang pintu dan mendapati sosok namja imut tengah bersender di ambang pintu tersebut. Seulas senyuman Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin karena udara ruangan yang sedikit mendingin itu.

"Belum selesai eumm?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sedikit lagi.." Jawab Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus tangan Sungmin yang masih setia mengalung di lehernya lalu mengecupnya tangan lembut itu.

"Sungiie sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne.. dia terlihat lelah.. dia tidur bersama Hae…" Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan dagunya di curuk leher Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Anak itu mudah sekali dekat dengan orang lain.." Kyuhyun mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya dan mematikan piano nya.

"eumm.. begitulah.."balas Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun pun mulai meraih tangan Sungmin, melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya, lalu memutar kursi yang duduki untuk menghadap kearah namja imut yang setia menemaninya hingga malam larut ini. Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin kembali sehingga namja imut itu terduduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan sangat erat dan gantian meletakkan kepalanya di curuk leher Sungmin untuk melepaskan rasa lelah yang menderanya.

"BabyKyu ku lelah eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan kaca mata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kelopak mata kanan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit sayu itu. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Masih ada 3 lagu yang belum ku selesaikan.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Arrasso.. Aku akan membantumu nanti.." Sungmin kembali mendaratkan bibir lembutnya pada dahi Kyuhyun lalu mengelus lembut surai dark brown Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Buku mu sendiri Bunny?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari jari Sungmin yang masih setia menari di sela rambutnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, dan selama beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan free.." Jawab Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seorang namja yang tengah memangku nya itu tengah tersenyum senang. Sungmin akan free dari pekerjaannya itu berarti akan lebih banyak waktu untuk Hyunsung dan terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Batin Kyuhyun tengah bersorak kegirangan mendengar itu. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manic hitam Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jinja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne.. Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin terkembang di wajah tampannya itu, dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin dan menyapu jarak di antara mereka, mulai mengecup ringan lalu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan pada bibir pulm Sungmin yang terasa dingin dan manis.

"Itu berarti Bunny ku akan lebih mempunyai waktu free untuk bermain bersama ku ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya lalu mulai menunjukkan seringaian pervertnya pada Sungmin yang telah membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Yak! Akmmpth…." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan protesnya, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ciuman manis dan hangatnya itu, mengunci seluruh kata yang hendak Sungmin keluarkan. Selama kurang lebih 10 menit mereka melakukan ciuman yang cukup panjang dan panas tersebut. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan sedikit sentuhan erotis yang Kyuhyun lakukan, mampu membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan.

"Kyuh.. dengarhh…" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu dengan sangat tidak rela.

"Sungie menangis lagi…" Ucap Sungmin masih berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang sangat terengah tersebut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, ia sangat tahu anak super imut dan manisnya itu selalu menangis di tengah mala mini namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mulai mengukir seringaiannya kembali. Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

"Kyunnie.." Rengek Sungmin karena Kyuhyun bukannya melepaskan dirinya untuk menenangkan Hyunsung justru mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja Bunny.. Sudah ada yang mengurus Hyunsung kecil kita.. Sekarang kau yang harus mengurusku.. Kyunnie kecil juga butuh kau urus.. Arrasso?" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman super maut nya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun justru tertawa kecil lalu langsung meraup bibir pulm cheery Sungmin kembali. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang music sekaligus ruang kerja nya itu menuju kamar utama miliknya untuk melakukan sesuatu 'you know lahh' bersama sang istri tercinta.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Huuwweeee~~ T_T

Jeongmal Mianhamnida… Hye baru updet sekarang…

Hye tak tau kenapa, tapi selama seminggu acc ffn Hye gak bisa di buka terus, selalu eror log in.. Jadilah semua FF Hye diffn ini terlantar.. Hye sampai frustasi dan mau berhenti dari ffn, tapi Hye sayaaangg sama semua epep hye disini… *nangis peluk Yeppa*

Mianhae… Mianhae…. *deep bow

Masih adakah yang mau membaca epep ini?

Yesungmin, Hye sedang tak ingin banyak bercuap..

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua Readerdeul ku yang telah meriview di prolog kemarin, mian tak bisa balas ripiu sekarang..

dan Mian jika ada yang tidak suka dengan sekuel ini... ^^

And the last..

Mind to Riview this Chap?

Gomawo *Bow


End file.
